


fly me to the moon

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda dance in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** Using the prompt "Dancing in the Moonlight"

The moon shined in the runway of the Playground as they swayed to the music. 

It wasn’t a romantic spot, but considering the last time they danced they were undercover, it was the best they were going to get. Phil’s hand rested on Melinda’s waist. 

“I am glad you accepted my offer to dance,” Phil said as he dipped Melinda back slightly, “I thought we would dance….for real this time.” 

Melinda was laughing as he pulled her back up, causing him to stop in his tracks slightly. 

“Phil what’s wrong,” She asked.

Phil’s breath hitched. It was dark outside with only the moon to guide them. But he could still see her features illuminating the darkness. Her eyes were shining brightly, her lips curled upward into a smile. It wasn’t forced...it was genuine 

“Your smile you haven’t smiled so brightly since,” He paused. He moved his hand to brush her hair away from her face. “I am sorry I said too much.”

“No,” She said bringing her face close to his, “for the first time in a long time...I am truly...happy.” 

And as she moved in to kiss him, the stars above them had aligned perfect


End file.
